sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Wary
History (Pre-RP) Cass was born and raised in NYC. Her parents had very high expectations for her, as an only child, she was pressured to follow in her father's footsteps and become a lawyer. She was very close to her grandmother, who taught her to knit and to paint when she was stressed out, and told her she didn't have to live the life her parents picked for her. Her mother started Cass in martial arts classes at a very young age. She didn't want her daughter to ever be in a situation where she felt physically overwhelmed. Her father taught her how to manage firearms. As a teenager, she started working in a bar her mother owned in Manhattan. It is likely, though not confirmed, that one or both of her parents have ties to organized crime, and feared that their daughter might be targeted at some point. Or, they just wanted to be sure she could control unruly bar patrons despite being barely 5 feet tall. You decide. After high school, Cass studied art at SVA, despite her parents adamant disapproval. She did very well for the first two years, and continued working at her mother's bar. During this time, she started going out to see local bands. Over the course of the next two years, Cass got seriously involved in a relationship with Kris, the singer in one of these bands. She started working at other bars in order to move in with him and pay her share, and eventually all, of the rent on their small apartment. Between school, several jobs, the art scene and the music scene, she was constantly exhausted. Meanwhile Kris was gradually drinking more and more, and had developed an addiction to prescription drugs. His personality slowly evolved from the charismatic confident person he had seemed to be when they met, to a suspicious, demanding recluse who rarely left the apartment unless his band was performing, blamed his mood swings on her, and accused her of cheating on him whenever she was out if his sight. In the middle of her senior year of college, Cass learned that her grandmother, who she had always been close to, was very sick. She tried to get to Sanditon to visit her, but Kris made it impossible for her to make the trip. Her grandmother passed away and Cass realized how unhealthy the relationship had become. As she struggled with that, her grades dropped to the point where she was in danger of being kicked out. She took a leave of absence to try to get her life in order. At this point, she and Kris were arguing weekly, if not daily, primarily over his suspicions that she was going to leave him. Most arguments ended with him saying he was going to leave before she kicked him out, and with her begging him to stay. Finally, one morning as he told her the usual, that he hadn't meant what he had said the night before, she told him he had to leave. Kris reacted just as badly as you would expect. After he tried every manipulative way imaginable to change her mind, she swallowed her pride, threw a few things in a backpack, and went home to her parents. At her parents' house, she accidentally came across letters from a lawyer in California that her parents hadn't forwarded to her. She realized they had been keeping her from finding out that her grandmother had left her a cottage on the beach in Sanditon, and a small amount of money. After a huge argument with her parents about whether or not she was mature enough to be trusted to leave New York, she packed up some yarn, and got on a bus heading across the country. Events in RP When Cass first got to Sanditon, she felt very out of place in the small town. Everyone seemed to know everyone else, and she felt invisible. After seeing signs for Craft Night at Sanditon Scoops, she set her mind to go knit there, to get out at least once a week. While there always seemed to be a lot going on that she didn't understand, she began making friends. Cass started working at Sanditon Grocery, to keep herself busy. She also began investigating local universities and was considering finishing her BFA. She quickly realized that she wasn't really that interested in art school or being a professional artist anymore. While getting more comfortable meeting people around town, Cass met the Don of the local mafia. After she described her Krav Maga training she was offered a security job splitting her time between the mafia-owned winery and casino. Her primary responsibility was ensuring the safety of the employees and customers, which she did by removing any potential threats from the premises. Cass befriended Allemonde Bennett while working at the winery. Returning to Sanditon after a quick trip to visit her aunt and uncle in Santa Barbara, Cass was involved in a car accident with Jesse Haywood. She was knocked out for a few minutes and was taken to the hospital for the rest of the day for observation. Jesse was not so lucky, he was unconscious and had a broken leg, among other injuries. The doctors tried to keep Cass overnight, but she was quickly going stir crazy stuck in the hospital. To make matters worse, the police were constantly asking her questions about the accident as if it was her fault. Ally and Leonardo Harley came to visit her in the hospital and helped convince the doctors to release her. While she felt horribly guilty about the accident, Cass was extremely touched by the support and concern of the friends she had recently made. This helped her to decide to put down roots in Sanditon, and to use a good amount of the savings her grandmother had left her to invest in a restaurant in town. While she was trying to modernize the record keeping the previous owners had left behind, she was surprised when usually reclusive Leo came to her aid, spending hours helping her set things up. At around the same time, David Bradley started spending time with Cass. She enjoyed his company and agreed to go to the upcoming Midsummer Ball with him, but then was concerned that she shouldn't have done so because of her feelings for Leo. After talking with some of her friends, she did her best to explain this to David, to give him the opportunity to withdraw the invitation. He assured her that he was aware of her conflicting feelings, and that he was looking for someone to spend time with, not something serious. As the ball approached, Cass misinterpreted Leo's jealousy over David as jealousy over Ally's recent coffee date with Noah Grayson. She was devastated by this, and could no longer deny the romantic nature of her feelings for Leo, in comparison to the friendly banter she had with David. However, she set her mind to helping Leo and Ally. The afternoon of the ball, she did her best to convince him to tell Ally how he felt, only to be completely shocked when he confessed his feelings for her. After a challenging conversation with David, Cass and Leo went to the ball together and began a relationship. Near the end of the summer, Leo surprised Cass with plane tickets to Italy, and they spent two weeks in Florence, Verona, and Venice. Cass began studying economics at SanStones in the fall. She became insecure, as Leo was spending so much time with his group of friends, especially Octavia Smythson. Between the increasing success of the restaurant, her classes, and her other responsibilities, she felt that she wasn't a good girlfriend and that he was losing interest. In fact, she's was completely mistaken; he was planning to propose to her. They became engaged in October. Meanwhile, there had been several live music nights at the restaurant, that while popular, caused conflict between Cass and the landlord. At Leo's suggestion, she expanded to open a bar and music venue in the building and garden directly behind the restaurant. After a big opening party on Halloween, the bar has also been extremely popular. At the end of the year, Leo moved in with Cass, and they travelled to England to visit his family before the beginning of the next semester at SanStones. Personality Friendships Family Romantic Relationships Social Networks Twitter | Ask.fm Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Business Owners Category:Females Category:Warys Category:SanStones Students Category:Sanditon PeV